Dinner for Two
by Evil4Corn
Summary: This is a short dabble between Anna and Elsa about what to eat for dinner. Elsanna!


"I am home!" Elsa shouts as she just enters through the door. She just has been through a long day of screaming three graders and other garrulous teachers. All she wants to do now is play a good round of League of Legends. But before that, she will certainly enjoy a nice dinner with her wife.

"What is for dinner tonight, Anna Banana?" Elsa walks into the kitchen and hugs Anna from behind.

"Hey, that's dangerous to do when I am near the stove! I could burn myself! And how many times do I have to tell you that I can mess up the food when you are too close to me! I hope Olaf is here to help me with cooking." Anna yells at Elsa as she tries to stir something in the pot.

"Hey, chill out, my snowman. It is not a big deal and come on, isn't this romantic? I came home and there is someone cooking for me! I can totally live with that with rest of my life. I am like a queen and you are my beloved princess who is willing to cook for me," Elsa gently kisses Anna's neck and cheek. The scent of sunshine and strawberries from Anna is so sweet and refreshing, it washes away the tiredness of the day and it overshadows any other scent.

"Yes, my majesty. I am your sunshine princess who comes down the earth to just cook for you," Anna loves the voice of Elsa close to her ear. It is so dreamy and seductive. Also, the kisses from Elsa have never fail to give her goose bumps. They feel so nice and warm. Every time they kiss, it is like drinking a perfect cup of hot chocolate in the icy winter. Warmth runs through her body like an easy flowing river.

"What is for dinner tonight, Anna? I hope it is not ramen again…" Elsa backs away as she is being shot in the heart. They have been eating instant noodle for a week now. Usually she is the one who cooks, but lately those annoying brats at the prep school have taken all her energy. So Elsa hands this holy job to Anna. At first she thinks Anna is just too lazy to cook since the job as a martial art teacher can be very intense too; now she just thinks that Anna just doesn't know HOW to cook.

"Kimichi," Anna replies plainly.

"What, we are going vegetarian on kimichi now?"

"No, it is kimichi flavored ramen. It is a new ramen I found in the nearby Asian supermarket. The picture on the package looks pretty appealing and PSY is advertising it. I just want to know if it is good enough for me to do the horse dance"

"ANNA" Elsa throws her hands into the air like there is not tomorrow, "can you be more serious about this and buy some real food instead of ramen and weird Japanese snacks that cost $10 for 12 little package? We are having instant noodle for a week now. This is not healthy and nutritious at all! I don't really care about myself but you need nutrition and energy for your work. Do you seriously know how to cook?"

"Calm down," Anna turns around when she turns off the stove, "of course I know how to cook. I had survived a month when you were away, you know. I didn't die or faint because of low blood sugar or anything"

"Then may you please make something that is not instant noodle or ramen for the rest of the time?" Elsa shakes her head. She doesn't really care about her own eating but she is afraid that Anna may break a bone or two in her quite physical job. She doesn't want her lover to get hurt. Now Elsa seriously doubt how the hell did Anna survive before. She really doesn't think ramen for dinner for the entire life is good for anyone. She has to put an end on this.

"You know what, I will cook tomorrow. I don't want to stress out you on this. Your job takes much more energy than me. You should just rest when you get home. Take a shower and maybe nap for a little while."

"Wait, why? I thought you are tired from the prep school! Of course I know how to cook! Please just give me another chance!" Anna pouts. She doesn't want Elsa to be too tired. She cared about her and she wanted the best for Elsa.

"Fine, I will try to trust you one more time." Elsa signs, "But I am making the menu for us. Maybe you just don't know what to cook… So do you want to try to make hamburger meat tomorrow? You know like the meat patty with some gravy on top? Maybe some salad and toast on the side? I try it before and it is pretty easy. It is not that much work anyway," Elsa suggests. She doesn't want to put too much pressure on Anna nor does she want to see the whole kitchen blows up when she gets home. The clean-up is too much work for her.

"Hamburger meat is fine," Anna says. "Just let me google it tonight so I can do it right."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"ANNA, HAMBURGER MEAT DOES NOT MEAN TO BUY A BIG MAC AND PUT DIFFERENT PARTS OF THE BURGE SEPARATELY ON A PLATE! THIS STILL CONSIDER AS A BIG MAC" this is the roaring from Elsa when she comes home and sees the dinner.


End file.
